


to tell you that it's love

by ryugazaki



Series: Only Love [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazaki/pseuds/ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>lazy, slow morning makeouts.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	to tell you that it's love

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble from my tumblr ! :
>
>> A drabble where its sunday morning, Rei is still asleep and haru is half asleep. He moves over, giving Rei that sweet look and kisses his neck then all the way to his mouth. Rei just compiles with what they're doing, Haru climbing on top and they're just sleepily making out but its so niiiiiice ; 3 ; then they fall back asleep huddled together ~
> 
> title comes from ben howard's _time is dancing_

Haru likes watching Rei sleep in the mornings. 

He doesn’t really know why, he just likes watching Rei in general, but in the mornings when Rei’s face is painted in the soft golden glow of the morning light, when his mouth is open just the littlest bit and his soft snores tumble out and over the skin of Haru’s collarbone where his head rests on his shoulder, he can’t do anything other than watch because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

He could spend his life watching Rei, sketching out every detail of him in his mind and taking in every little thing about this boy that he possibly can. So, even though his mind is a little sluggish and his eye sight is a little bleary, he watches Rei. 

His hair is a mess of cobalt, sticking in all sorts of directions as Haru runs his hands through it, gets his fingers caught on knots. Rei shifts when he tugs a little, buries his face into the curve of Haru’s neck and breathes deep. It sends a little shiver down Haru’s spine and he closes his eyes to take in the weak scent of citrus that clings to Rei’s skin. 

His fingers trace from his hair down to the side of his jaw, brushing against the sturdy bone and the outline of his neck, tapping gently along the slope of it and he thinks, he  _thinks_ , he hears a tiny sound slip through Rei’s lips but he definitely feels the vibration of it under his fingertips. Haru exhales quietly, nuzzling his face into those messy strands as he massages the skin of Rei’s neck with his fingertips, creating patterns and rhythms and designs. 

Rei’s starting to wake up now, Haru can feel it beneath him when Rei moves and shifts, when his breath quickens only a little from being woken up and Haru nearly whines when Rei pulls himself away, watching to latch himself onto him for the remainder of the morning.

He hears the sleepy mumble of his name and his heart does this little flip because Rei says  _Haru_ instead of  _Haruka_ like usual, like only when he’s half-asleep does he ever use that name.

Rei’s looking up at him, eyes only half-lidded and mouth curved into a drowsy smile like Haru being the first thing he sees in the morning is a blessing. Haru’s heart definitely can’t contain the beats it loses when he sees it, can’t possibly keep it from racing like a drum when it regains itself. 

He just stares at Rei, watches Rei like he’s been doing for what feels like his whole life, watches Rei barely contain a contented sigh or that tiny yawn that drips out of his mouth. 

Haru eyes the way his neck arches with the stretches he does to awaken the bones in his body, sees the way the morning light shades the shadows and the lines of his jaw and throat; looks up to see Rei looking at him and can only hope that his face conveys everything he  _wants to do in this very moment._

He doesn’t have to go far to start kissing Rei’s neck, starts at the base near his collar and he can feel Rei tense up just a little under his mouth. He doesn’t last long because soon he’s melting into the sheets as Haru presses sloppy kisses upward, mapping out every contour of his throat with his lips, only pulling on the skin once with his teeth, which makes Rei shiver into the blankets. 

Somehow, he makes it to his chin, to his jaw where he continues to kiss, continues to lavish with attention and Rei’s now trembling under his ministrations, breathing cascading over Haru’s face and only growing a little heavier with every passing second.

He finally reaches Rei’s lips.

Neither of them are fully awake, not this early in the morning, and while their mouths don’t sync up quite right and there’s no finesse in the way they’re doing this, Haru can’t help but think how _perfect_ it is. 

It’s slow, because he doesn’t feel like hurrying anything and Rei still doesn’t have energy to do anything himself, so Haru keeps him focused on kissing, keeps him focused on every little swipe of his tongue while he drags his leg up and over Rei’s waist, and gradually slips himself up on top of Rei.

He can feel their kiss get a little bit more clumsy, a little bit more wet, but Haru doesn’t mind so. He doesn’t mind when Rei sighs into his mouth, being just into as he is and he can’t help but press forward, press Rei into the mattress as he licks into his mouth all lazily. 

His senses are still dulled with sleep, body still feeling heavy with a few bits of unconsciousness but he tries his best to stay into the moment, tries his best to kiss Rei as much as he likes, leisurely and unhurried.

A tiny moan resonates from deep in his chest when Rei nips at his bottom lip before he pulls away, breathing harsh. 

Haru stares at him from above, face still close to Rei’s. His eyes are some vibrant violet, looking at Haru just as Haru had been looking at him all morning. It makes him hot all over, but more in embarrassment than excitement. So, he only conceals his face into Rei’s shoulder, to avoid it because it’s too much to be look at like that and he then feels the low rumble of laughter that escapes Rei’s mouth. 

He feels Rei’s hands smooth over the slant of his back and only nestles himself into the embrace that he provides. Their legs are tangled beneath the sheets and every part of them is pressed together, huddled up to each other.

Rei kisses Haru’s temple, drags his fingers careless across Haru’s spine, tracing each knob over and over again until it starts to lull Haru back into sleep. 

He doesn’t quite want to fall asleep, wants to start kissing Rei again but he doesn’t get very far other than barely dropping a kiss onto the middle of his chest, just a little left where he knows his heart is. 

Rei’s actions are slowing down and so is his breathing, so Haru knows he’s going back to sleep just like he is. And even before he completely falls into unconsciousness, he vaguely hears Rei say something, or at least he thinks he does but he’s not quite sure. 

He believes he heard a ‘ _Love you, Haruka._ ' but he's not totally confident about it but he says it back anyway, or tries to. 

He just tiredly says, “I love you too,” before falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> >come cry with me on tumblr at [reiharus ](http://reiharus.tumblr.com)or on twitter at [prncessauroras](https://twitter.com/prncessauroras)


End file.
